tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sony Creative Products Inc.
Sony Creative Products Inc. (Japanese: ソニー・クリエイティブプロダクツ, also abbreviated as SCP) is a Japanese leading IP management company that has contracted with The Britt Allcroft Company in October 1991 for copyright management of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends in Japan, excluding books and VHS. In 2008, the company began producing Japanese-language television series and movies, and also began producing and selling DVDs. They are also responsible for trademarking properties on overseas franchises, such as Peanuts, Barbie, Pingu, Peter Rabbit, Gaspard and Lisa. Releases Movies # Everyone Gather! All Aboard # Save Thomas!! Mystery Mountain # The Legendary Hero # Rescue Strategy of Misty Island!! # Diesel 10's Counterattack # Mystery of the Blue Mountain # King of the Railway: Thomas and the Lost Crown # Brave and the Monster of Sodor # First Story of Thomas with Original 70th Anniversary History Time Travel # Search!! Mysterious Pirate Ship and Lost Treasure # Run! Friends of the World # Jump out! Great Adventure of Friendship # Go! Go! Earth-wide adventure # Digs and Discoveries (coming soon) Television series ;Series 9 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.1 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.2 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.3 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.4 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.5 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.6 ;Series 10 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.1 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.2 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.3 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.4 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.5 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.6 ;Series 11 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.1 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.2 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.3 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.4 ;Series 13 # Special Gift of Hiro and Thomas # Outstanding Performances of Hiro and Thomas # Playing in the Water and Fun with Thomas # Tracking of Thomas ;Series 14 # Thomas and the Giraffe # Thomas is Role Model # Thomas and Scruff # The Exciting New Adventures of Thomas ;Series 15 # Rescue on the Rails # Up, Up and Away! My First Thomas # Anytime With Thomas! # Anytime With Percy! # Anytime With James! # Henry and Gordon the Big Engines # Toby and Edward the Little Engines # The Twin Engines that Get Along Well # Don't forget Bertie and Harold # Thomas and the Mountain Railway Engines # The Best Collection Song and Story # Song and Story: Let's Sing a Song # Song and Story: Sing Fun # Song and Story: Let's Sing Together * With Thomas: Work and Dance!! Thomas Classic Series # Try to Get Along # Mischief Strategy # People of Sodor Island # Strange Story of Thomas the Tank Engine # Animals and Fun # Will Not Stop # I'm Busy Hurry Hurry!! # Fun Stories Popped Out from Picture Book # A Nice Little Story of Thomas the Tank Engine # Let's Help Each Other, We Are Friends # To Transport a Lot Today # Crash and Smash! Look Out! # No, No Troubles! # Look Out! Look Out! A Great Crisis Thomas New Classic Series # Thomas' Surprise Plan # Thomas and the Rainbow # Thomas and the Birthday Delivery # Thomas and the Toy Store # Thomas and the Pirate's Treasure # Thomas working hard Collection # There Are Lots Of Thomas & Friends # Thomas' Surprise! Thomas the Tank Engine and Fun Friends # Thomas and Gordon # Thomas and Bertie's Race # Thomas and Percy and the Dragon # Thomas and James # Thomas and Harold # Thomas the Jet Engine Other # Welcome to Sodor Island Tour! # Thomas's Christmas # Thomas the Tank Engine Character Encyclopaedia # Sodor Tour: Surprise Happening # Keep It Up Thomas! # Sodor Maintenance Shop is Busy # Tell Me About A Fun Day # Suspense of Thomas the Tank Engine!! # A Lot of Engines! # Fuss Today! # I Will Not Loose to the Diesel # Come Over to Ride Me # Welcome Aboard! Pleasant Fellow First Appearance On Sodor Island # I Dreamed Thomas Goodnight Bedtime Stories! # Fellow Hiro Special Care # The Challenge Quiz! # Thomas the Tank Engine Dictionary # Engines’ Big Success # Go to Fujikyuko Line with Thomas # Reveal the Mystery of Sodor Island! # Analyze Mountain Railway and Little Engines # Let's Compare Together: Find Number 1 on Sodor Island! # Big Panic Island of Sodor # Thomas and the Friends of Vehicles # Thomas the Tank Engine New Character Encyclopaedia # Tell Me Stories, Thomas # Sing! Dance! Thomas # I Won't Be A Loser # Full of Courage, Go!Go!Go! # Welcome to Splendid Sodor Island!! # New Friends Come to the Castle of Sodor # Surprise Loads with Exciting # See, Listen and Play! Exciting Amusement Park! # Jobs in the Mountains and the Sea # Full of Adventure on Sodor # Startled in Spite of Oneself # Sodor Railway Special Vehicle Collection # Run with Thomas and Percy! Friends are Good♪ # It's Fun Because Everyone's Different! # Something Fly! Fly! Thomas!! # Ōigawa Railway All Aboard!! # Let's Go Get Together! Lucky! Party Time # Where is It? Is It Here? A Big Discovery on the Island of Sodor Map! What? # I Love Everybody So Much! Special Milestones of Hiro # Everybody Gather the Island of Sodor Athletic Meeting # Don't Be Defeated by Thomas and Friends!! # Run! Thomas and Bertie # Run! Big Race on the Island of Sodor # Thomas and his Lovely Friends # Everyone Is Ready! Sodor Island All Stars # Whole Sodor Island Adventure # Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter Promotional DVD * Wooden Railway Series Trivia * The Japanese official website was launched in 1999 by Sony Creative Products Inc. Also, the official blog was launched in 2007 and is updated frequently. * The official online store opened in 2009 and is managed by Myatt Inc. * SCP imported and sold Wooden Railway in Japan from 2001 to 2010. * The station included in the toys released by SCP was based on Lower Tidmouth Station. See Also * Tadāki Okada - Marketer of Thomas & Friends; 1991-98 External Links *Official Website *List of SCP released DVDs *Sony Creative Products on Wikipedia (Japanese) ja:ソニー・クリエイティブプロダクツ Category:Organisations Category:Production Companies Category:Merchandise